One Little Slip
by darkangelgalforever18
Summary: One little slip is all it took for Angel to come back from LA to save Buffy. Read to find out more! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

One Little Slip

One slip is all it took. One minute I was fighting with Riley, the next I was tumbling down the stairs. As I fell I saw Angel. He wasn't there a minute ago, was he?

"Angel!" I could barley let out as I kept falling down the stairs.

I landed in Angel's awaiting arms. He was concerned and very mad at Riley who was still standing at the top of the stairs and didn't even dare to help me.

"Buffy, you've been spending every minute of free time slaying or at the Magic Box. I am always the last thing on your mind. I never come first. You never tell me what's going on and when I try to help you freak out on me for being nosy. I can't be with you if you are like this. I can't do it. Buffy, you have to choose either to have me as your boyfriend or being the slayer. It's your choice, them or me. I can't be with the slayer. You can't ever give me your attention for more than a couple hours. You've been so secretive lately. You always go out, you think I don't notice but I do. I've always noticed." He said when we stopped in the hallway that leads to the top of the stairs.

"That is SOO not fair Riley. I am the slayer. It's who I am. I don't get a choice in being the slayer. I never got to choose Riley, your not giving me a choice either, your telling me to either choose between my boyfriend and what's in my blood. How can you even think of such a thing? It's in my blood Riley, and I can't choose what's in my blood. It's just something that's part of me and as much I would love to I can't change that. Don't make me choose between being with you and saving the world, no matter how many times I have to die for it. I thought that you loved me for who I am, slayer included. I guess I was wrong." I said to him as I stood at the top of the stairs.

"Buffy." He said darkly as he grabbed my arm.

"Riley, let go. I'm not in the mood for this, Riley." I yelled trying to yank my arm free.

"Buffy, choose me. Choose me." He said gripping my arm tighter. He turned, so I was right in front of the sidewall. He put his hand around my neck and lifted me off the ground.

"Riley! Riley, stop, stop, that hurts, Ah!" I screamed with all my might.

I could feel my arm bruising and my neck was going to hurt badly for a while. I would have bet that I probably would have a bruise shaped like his hand around my neck.

"Buffy, you are not going to choose vampires over me. I won't let you." He said raising me higher.

"I am." I said with the last bit of air I had. I kicked him right in the ribs; it was bad aim and wouldn't hurt as much as my intended target but it should give me the same result.

He dropped his arm around my neck and the other around my arm. I didn't feel too bad for him. He'd have maybe at the most a cracked rib. I couldn't think of hurting Riley typically, but I had to do it so I could get away and tell the gang.

I fell to the floor and kept falling. I tumbled down the stairs. I thought I was dreaming when I saw him. My angel had returned, and had perfect timing, like usual. I smashed my head on the railing felt a warm liquid trickle down my face.

"Get away from her!" Riley yelled at Angel as Angel brushed some hair out of my face.

"Boy! Don't tell me what the hell to do. You are the reason she's almost dead. I have to get her to a hospital. She's lost a lot of blood. I suggest you leave town before she wakes up." Angel said hastily.

"Why should I ever listen to you, your just a harmless vampire. I mean what are you going to do, eat me? Oh, that's right, you don't even drink human blood. You're better than that."

" I have to take her to the Emergency Room, before she dies. If she does, it's on your head. I don't think Ripper will like that very much. Who am I to judge though, I just heard your whole fight and I was going to let her beat your ass, unfortunately that didn't work out quite like I would have hopped." Angel said staring Riley down.

Angel stood up with me in his arms and he ran to the hospital, the sun had gone down and the dark was starting to rise in Sunnydale. Angel was going to call Giles, he still remembered his number and hoped that he or someone would be home.

He arrived at the hospital with Buffy in his arms and he yelled that he needed help. He had to say that he didn't know what happened other than she fell down the stairs. He also told the police that her boyfriend Riley hurt her and she was telling him to stop.

"Giles!" Angel said hopeful that Angel answered his phone.

"Sorry, he's not home right now. Can I take a message for him?" Willow said into the phone.

"Willow? Is that you?" Angel asked wondering who answered Giles's phone.

"Yes, who is this? Can I take a message for Giles?" Willow asked so confused.

"Willow, it's Angel. Do you know where Giles is?" Angel said with anxiousness in his voice.

"Yeah, he's at the Magic Box. What's wrong?" She asked picking up on his attitude.

"It's Buffy. Cordy had a vision of Buffy hurt. I went over to her house and Riley and Buffy were fighting. I didn't want to barge in; I made my presence known when she fell down the stairs. Willow stay away from Riley. He's dangerous. Call Xander and Joyce tell them to come quick. I'm at the hospital. I'm here with Buffy; they won't let me see her though. I'm worried Willow. She's lost a lot of blood, she hit her head on the railing." He said clarifying that it wasn't like last time he was here.

"We'll be there soon. Everything's going to be okay Angel. Don't worry, Buffy's strong she'll get though this." Willow said trying not to panic.


	2. Chapter 2

One little slip Chapter 2-

Previously: _"We'll be there soon. Everything's going to be okay Angel. Don't worry, Buffy's strong she'll get though this." Willow said trying not to panic._

"Angel. How are you?" Willow asked as she gave him a tight hug.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about Buffy." He said ending the hug.

"Giles, thanks for coming you guys, she appreciates it." Angel said to the group.

"There's no where I'd rather be." Giles said reminding everyone of his fatherly like relationship with Buffy.

"How long are you staying Angel?" Giles asked thoughtfully.

"As long as Buffy wants me to. When she tells me to go, I'm gone." Angel said simply.

"So, dead boy's back in town, at least for a while." Xander said very sarcastically.

"Xander, be nice. Nobody needs more negative attitude." Will said smacking Xander's arm.

"Ouch Will, that hurt." Xander said rubbing his arm.

"You're fine. You'll get over it." Will said smirking evilly.

"Where are you staying?" Anya asked Angel with curiosity.

"Here most of the time. I might spend some days at the mansion I still own." Angel said wondering where else she thought he would stay.

"You have a mansion? How come I never heard that you owned a mansion?" Anya said feeling a little excluded; by the looks on everyone else's faces they weren't shocked that he owned a mansion. "That sounds interesting, where is it?"

"Anya, stop freaking the poor vamp out." Xander whispered to her.

"Sorry Angel, I'm just curious. It's still new to me, being human." Anya said instantly regretting her wording.

Soon after Anya announced her curiosity Buffy's doctor walked into the waiting room where the group of them sat.

"Doctor! How is she? Is she going to be okay, please tell me she's going to be okay?" Angel said extremely distressed.

"She's stable now, she broke a few ribs, her collar bone is also broken, good thing she wasn't choked anymore, if she was, she may have lost all her air supply. She was bleeding from the head and she lost a lot of blood. She got a transfusion and she's all right now. She didn't need any surgery, so that's a good sign. I think with her age and health, she may make a full recovery, it's hard to tell at this point." The doctor said with an even voice.

"Can I see her please doctor?" Angel pleaded the stern doctor.

"Okay, just don't disturb her." The doctor said giving into Angel.

"I won't. I promise." He said looking innocent.

Angel walked down the hall and into Buffy's room. He was devastated to see her lying on her back, so helpless. He knew she had lots of enemies that would take advantage of her being this venerable. He took over and was going to protect her until she was 100%, or until she told him to leave. All he wanted to do was please Buffy. It hurt him seeing her lying there, not able to move, hurt after everything that's happened with her mother she didn't need this. Angel was on the edge of snapping and getting rid of Riley himself.

"Hi Buffy, it's me Angel." He said weakly walking further into the room. "I've missed you so much. You don't have to worry about anything other than waking up. I'm sorry I left. I know apologizing may not change anything," Angel said sitting down next to the bed and took Buffy's hand in his, "but I just want you to know that I still love you. You're still my girl and still my slayer. I thought it would be better if I left, and I was wrong. Please forgive me." Angel whispered looking from her hand to her face, hoping her beautiful eyes would be looking back at him.

Angel heard a knock on the door. "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, I was just wondering if you wanted me to go to the mansion and get some of your clothes for you." Willow asked Angel quietly.

"That'd be great Will, thank you. And Will, take your friend Tara if you want. I don't mind." Angel said basically reading her mind.

"How did you?" Willow asked very confused that he answered her question before she asked it.

"I'm over 200 years old. I can read people, you looked like you wanted to ask something else and I figured since you guys were close you wanted her to tag along." Angel said with a crooked smile on her face.

"That's cool, that you know stuff like that. How is she?" Will asked walking to the foot of the hospital bed.

"Same, she's rapidly healing. The doctors are confused by her healing rate. It may take her a while to heal. She was pretty banged up though. She won't want Riley around. She'll never get over the psychological damage that he's done to her." Angel announced truthfully to Willow. He knew if he lied to her she would find out.

"Is Riley still in town?" Will asked concerned for him. "He hasn't stopped by, has he?"

"No, and for his sake I hope he's gone." Angel said growling very low in his chest.

"Angel, calm down. I know you're upset with him, but he's a nice guy." Willow said to Angel.

"Willow, nobody who does this," Angel said pointing to Buffy with his free hand. "Nobody who does this is a nice person. Riley's not good, he's not good at all. He may have been good, but he's not anymore. He's lost control. He almost killed Buffy, you know the slayer. He threatened to kill me if I touched her and brought her here. That is not a nice guy." Angel said getting worked up again.

"Angel, he wants you to get mad. He wants you to come after him. He's doing it on purpose. He's just going through a rough time." Willow said trying to calm the vampire down.

"Is there a problem in here?" One of the nurses passing by asked.

"Everything's alright." Willow said smiling nicely at the nurse.

"Everything's good in here." Angel agreed.

"Okay then, have a nice day." The nurse said and started walking down the hallway again.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in like forever. My other Buffy fan fiction's kind of addicting to me, since it's got more fluff and I love to write fluff. I've been kind of busy lately also, since it's the holiday season. I'll have more time since I'm getting out of school soon for winter break. Hope you like this chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R! I love to hear comments, tell me what you think, questions, comments, concerns, ideas you think I should use or pairings you think may go together well. Thanks guys!

Previously:_ "Okay then, have a nice day." The nurse said and started walking down the hallway again. _

~ Buffy's POV (point of view)

I could hear for a little while. It was hard to tell who was talking. I wanted to move, but I couldn't. Not a single muscle in my body would move. I tried so hard, yet nothing moved. I heard Angel's voice. He was here, he didn't leave me. I couldn't see him, touch him, and smell his nice scent. All I could do was lie there in and listen to everything.

Angel apologized for leaving in the first place. I heard him walking and I prayed that he wasn't leaving. I knew his hand was intertwined with mine. I could feel his hand in mine, although it really wasn't there, I felt like I was being teased.

I heard Willow ask Angel about getting some clothes for him. Later I heard the two of them fighting about if Riley was a good man or not. I would have sided with Angel, but then again he did almost kill me and he broke my heart. I needed to stop getting too attached to guys; they've only broken my heart over and over.

End of Buffy's POV~

"Hi Giles. You want to keep her company while I go and get some things of hers from her house?" Angel asked Giles who was standing in the doorway of Buffy's hospital room.

"Alright. Oh, Angel I'd be careful because some enemies may be waiting at her house for her to come home, oh and also Angel be careful. She doesn't need to loose you too." Giles said sitting in the chair next to Buffy's bed. "Angel, do you think she can hear us?" He asked wondering what Angel thought.

"Honestly Giles, I'm not certain but I think she can. Just like I think she can tell when certain people are near her, holding her hand for example and stuff like that." Angel said looking at me.

"Thank you Angel for everything. That's a very interesting idea about being able to tell when people are in contact with her. We should find a temporary replacement for Buffy, just until she's well enough to get back to slaying." Giles said looking between the couple.

"Buffy, I'll be back. I'm just going to get some of your things for you. I promise I'll be back soon." Angel said kissing Buffy's forehead.

"Hello Buffy, it's me Giles." Angel heard as he left the room.

Angel ran into Willow and Tara who were trying to carry a large and very full duffel bag.

"Oh, Angel there you are." Willow said looking glad to see him.

"We got you some of your things. I hope we didn't forget anything." Tara said shyly.

"It's okay Tar; you don't have to be shy. She gets shy around people she doesn't know very well." Willow said explaining to Angel.

"I figured. Here, let me take that from you. It looks like you guys are having trouble holding it. Thank you both." Angel said taking the bag from the girls. He dropped his voice so Tara and Willow could barley hear him. "Will, did you happen to get something for me from the butcher?"

"No, but I can if you would like me to. I have no problem getting you that." She said ready to go make another run of errands, she felt bad for yelling at Angel about Riley.

"It's okay, the sun's setting and I'm going to get some things of Buffy's from her house to comfort her and for when she wakes up because we all know how she feels about hospitals. You guys' can come with if you want, and if you don't that's fine also." Angel said offering and looking between the girls.

"What do you think Tara?" Will asked her.

"I'll go." She said looking at Angel and then Will.

"Oh, okay. I was going to stay and talk to Buffy, but you guys go. She'll want Mr. Gordo probably." Will said thinking about how Buffy loved him and how comforting he was for her when she lost her mom. "Have a good time you two." She said giving Tara a kiss on the cheek. She pulled Angel into a tight hug. "Thanks for saving her. It means a lot to everyone here." Willow said as she was hugging Angel.

Tara and Angel walked in silence for a little while until Tara broke the silence. "Thank you Angel for saving Buffy. You've barley strayed from her side since we got here. You love her, don't you?" Tara said looking in his eyes as she walked.

He looked back in her eyes and said, "I have always loved her. Even before she was "different"." Angel said using air quotes around the different.

"You knew her before?" Tara asked understanding that when he said different he meant before she was the slayer.

"I saw her once before." He said avoiding a nurse.

"Interesting." Tara said following Angel's move.

They got to Angel's car in a couple of minutes. "Nice car." She said looking at it closely. "Amazing condition." She said looking at the owner.

"Thank you." Angel said smiling.

"No problem." Tara said opening the passenger door and got in.

_ Author's Note: I am SOOOOOOO SOOOOO sorry it's taken me this long to updated the story, but I've been busy a lot and working on my other Bangel fan fic. Also. Please don't get mad at me for taking this long to update. I hope I didn't loose a lot of you. Thanks to everyone who's still reading I aprriciate it and remember R&R please! It's great to see your feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

~ Buffy's POV~

Angel said he'd be back soon and that he promised. I didn't want him to leave. No matter what it was someone else could do it. Couldn't he make Spike run his errands for him? Couldn't Spike take over slaying for a little bit? Why did Angel have to do them himself? I never wanted him to leave my side. I loved him so much, and he just got back after being gone for so long.

I can't imagine where he would go that was so important. What was so important that took Angel away from me? I couldn't imagine Angel leaving me, not after he told me he loved me and he informed me of things that happened in LA.

So why was he leaving? I felt like I did the last time. I was alone yet surrounded by people. I tried to keep my emotions under control, but how could I?

I listened to Giles talking to me. I only understood about half of what he probably said, but even if I were awake I would only hear about half.

After a while I heard footsteps that stopped by my door.

"How is she?" He asked Giles before he entered the room. Thank god he was back. I wondered if he was patrolling or what he was doing.

"Same." Giles said looking to him. "I'm sorry Angel. They don't know if she'll make it through this."

"Can I have some alone time with Buffy? I need to give her some of her things. And I want to talk to her privately." Angel said walking into the room.

"Of course. I won't be far away Buffy. If you need me just give me a holler." He said looking at Angel.

"I will Giles. Thanks for staying with her. I just don't think she should be alone." Angel said looking at Giles.

"I understand. I don't think she should be alone either. Angel, I know you already know this but if you hurt her again, we will need a private conversation." Giles said getting up and starting to leave.

"I get your drift." Angel said calmly.

~Angel's POV~

It hurt soo bad to just see her lying there so…helpless. I knew it was the right thing for me to do, to stay and help out till Buffy decided she didn't need me to anymore. I was glad to be back. I loved it here; I also loved it back in L.A. But here, I felt more people watching my every move here. I wondered if Buffy knew I was still here. I wonder if she could hear me when I spoke, if she knew what was going on and how worried I was about her. Was she aware she was in this state of being or did she just think she was asleep or dead?

"Buffy," I said quietly holding her hand, "please give me a sign that you can hear me babe, squeeze my hand, move a finger something to let me know that you are ok. I am worried about you and I need you here with me. I need you to be strong for me. You are strong, show me how strong you are and show me that you know what's going on, please." I said hearing the begging in my own voice, for just a tiny movement, hearing how desperate I was for a reaction from the woman I love.

_ A/N: I realize this one is pretty short but I thought I'd leave you guys with that cliff hanger for a bit. Please R&R! I love reading them! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hopefully I can update this fast a lot more. I really appreciate your guys' patients with the cliff hanger I left you on. This chapter's going to be a little bit longer. Tell me any ideas or things you think would make the story better. I love having the help and I like making you guys happy and I can't read your minds so please tell me. Thanks. And I will be addressing Angel's little "issue" (his curse) soon. I just read a really good chapter on Angel getting rid of Angelus for good and I'm very nervous about how to take care of that issue. Thanks for staying with me this far! I hope you guys like the new chapter! Please R&R! It really really really helps a lot.

_**Previously:**_

_**~Angel's POV~**_

"_Buffy," I said quietly holding her hand, "please give me a sign that you can hear me babe, squeeze my hand, move a finger something to let me know that you are ok. I am worried about you and I need you here with me. I need you to be strong for me. You are strong, show me how strong you are and show me that you know what's going on, please." I said hearing the begging in my own voice, for just a tiny movement, hearing how desperate I was for a reaction from the woman I love. _

This not knowing was driving me insane, but I couldn't do anything about it cause I needed to be here with her. I needed my Buffy to be with me. I couldn't take much longer of her just lying here.

Willow walked in the room and sat down quietly looking at me in a weird way.

"Willow?" I addressed her. "Do you think she's going to be ok?" I asked worried of her answer.

"Of course, this is Buffy we are talking about." She said enthusiastically.

"If she doesn't get better is there another way to get her back?" I turned and looked her in the eye. I didn't have to say it out loud but she understood what I meant by what I said.

"Angel, that's really really risky and very tricky. If there were something to go wrong….." She trailed off and I knew what could happen. If we tried to save Buffy and something went wrong it could hurt her more and she could be like this forever or worse.

"I know. Believe me I know all about the risks, but we have to try everything we can to save her. We can't just let her sit here and do nothing. She needs to get better." I said getting louder with every word unintentionally.

"Angel, calm down. I understand that things are hard and it's frustrating just seeing her lying here and not able to be up and moving. Believe me I feel it too. It hurts seeing her down and not being able to get back up and fight. She has to take her time. You have to let it happen on its own. Bad things happen when science and magic mix, you should know that." Willow said gently.

"I do Will, but we need to try it, if you guys can try you should. If you don't we may loose her." I said to her.

"Lets give her some more time on her own and if she doesn't get any better in 3 weeks then and only then will Tara and I try something." Willow said compromising, "Sound fair?"

"Yeah, it does. Thanks Will, and I do know the risks but who is Buffy if she didn't beat all the risks before. The risks have always been stacked against Summers' women and they always pull though and prove them wrong." I said thinking about Buffy's recently deceased mother and how loosing to the odds one time took her life. I couldn't imagine that happening to Buffy now. She was too young to die. She shouldn't die like this. This isn't what she would want.

~Buffy's POV~

I heard Angel talking to Willow about me and doing a spell to get me back, to wake me up. I was a little worried about her and Tara doing the spell not because I could die but because Willow could fall too far deep into magic and loose herself. I couldn't lose her; she's been there for me during everything. I couldn't imagine how bad Tara would feel, her girlfriend sacrificing all she knows to help a friend, but she may loose control by doing so. It scared me how far Willow could go with magic and it's something I didn't want to really push.

~Giles' POV~

I couldn't stand to wait in the hospital anymore. Someone needed to find him and show Riley that what he did was wrong. So I was fumbling with the laptop Willow brought everywhere with her but I couldn't figure out a damned thing.

"Here, what are you trying to do?" Willow asked taking the computer and looking at it.

"I was trying to track Riley down but I don't know how to use this bloody thing." I said frustrated and upset.

"Calm down. I'll help." She said calmly.

~Buffy's POV~

I could feel him at my side but I wondered if anyone had tracked Riley down and show him what he did to me and that it wasn't right. Why didn't Angel track him down and hurt him or rip him to shreds? Riley surely couldn't beat Angel in a fight but why hadn't Angel engaged in one. He had barley left my side for a long time and now I was worried why he hadn't left me to hurt the man who hurt me.

After a long night of Angel telling me memories and some stories he thought would be interesting he said, "I'm sorry Buffy but I am going to patrol now, just to make sure things don't get too out of hand while you aren't able to slay. I will be back in a while depending on how bad the patrol is."

It was good for him to patrol but I wished Spike could slay instead because I felt strong enough to open my eyes and squeeze his hand. I love being a slayer because of the fast healing and the high pain tolerance.

As he kissed my forehead I tried to open my eyes and they did but it took a lot of concentration.

"Buffy?" Angel said seeing my eyes open.

"Angel," I breathed very quietly.

"Oh Buffy, thank god you woke up." he said looking worried but yet relieved. "I missed you sweetie."

"I missed you more." I said quietly.

"Do you want me to get everyone and let them know?" he asked.

"No, I want some alone time with my guardian Angel." I said feeling my mouth move to a smile.

A/N: I know big cliff hanger, sorry it's a little longer then expected but I wanted to have Giles' point of view in there to mix it up a little and so you can see that although he looks calm all the time he gets impatient too. Thanks for reading! Please R&R! It makes me happy and inspires me to keep writing, so please R&R! Thanks again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it's been sooo long since I last updated. I'm super super busy lately and I hope I get more time to write and get rid of having this stupid writer's block. I hope you enjoy this chapter. PLEASE R&R! It makes my day! Thank you! **

_Previously: _

_"No, I want some alone time with my guardian Angel." I said feeling my mouth move to a smile._

"Okay." He said quietly and his hand stroked my face gently. "I missed you beautiful."

"I missed you too Angel." My hands moved to his neck. I just wanted to bask in this. I wanted to take my time enjoying Angel. I didn't know how long he was planning on staying, but I hoped and prayed he wasn't going to leave.

We stayed there and eventually I fell back asleep in his arms and had a dream of him and me together. I woke still resting my head on Angel's shoulder and I saw Giles sitting in the chair near the end of the bed.

"Giles is that you?" I said a little groggily.

"Buffy? You're awake?"

"Yeah, I am."

"How are you feeling? Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine." I looked up and saw that Angel's eyes were closed. "Angel's taking good care of me."

"Good, he better. He knows what would be in store for him if he ever hurt you." Giles said knowing that if anyone hurt Buffy they would have a lot of people angry at them, including Buffy and Giles.

"Giles, what happened with Riley?"

"I don't know, Angel brought you here then called us. We think he left town but we aren't certain. Our main priority was making sure that you were healing well and you were protected."

"Giles that's really sweet of you. Now that I'm awake I just need one person to protect me, between Angel and I we can pretty much take anything. Willow will probably be able to help you track Riley down either using magic or using technology."

"We will track him down and he will pay immensely for what he has done to you. I'm not just talking about me making him pay, but you have a good amount of people in the waiting room that wants him to pay severely for what he has done. You should have seen Angel, I thought he was going to go on a rampage until he hunted Riley down and shown him what he gets when he messes with you."

"Oh I bet. Angel does get a little overprotective, not that it is a bad thing. You find Riley and Angel, you, and I can take turns throwing punches and hurting him."

"Don't forget about your other vampire who wants to bash his head in."

"Who?" I looked at Giles questioningly.

"Me," I hear Spikes voice and looked at the door and saw him in his long jacket like normal leaning against the door.

"How you feelin' Buff?"

"I'll be fine." I said hugging Angel waking him up.

"Hey Spike, hey Giles." He said and he stroked my hair with one hand. "How did you sleep?"

"Great, I had the best pillow."

"That's my cue to leave." Spike said standing up straight.

"Wait Spike," I sighed. "Don't kill Riley before I have a chance to speak with him." I looked around at all the guys. "I want to talk to him before he's six feet under."

"We will make sure that he isn't killed before you get to talk to him." Giles agreed.

"Can I rough him up a bit?"

"Yeah, but you got to share some of his beating with at least Angel and possibly Giles if he wants."

"Come on boys let us leave Buffy so she can rest." Giles said to both Spike and Angel.

"I'm not going anywhere." Angel said matter-of-factly.

"No he's fine here." I said to Giles. "I don't want to be alone right now."

"Alright, Willow may want to see you soon if she knows you are awake." He said walking near the door.

"You can tell her I was awake but I'm resting for now. Angel will go get her when I wake up."

"Alright, I will let her know that." He said walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

I cuddled closer to Angel until I couldn't get closer without feeling pain searing in my body. "Angel, I love you."

"I love you too Buffy. I'm not going anywhere don't worry about me leaving you. Nothing will come between us again."

"I hope not. Angel, I can't imagine what would have happened to me if you weren't there. How did you know?"

"Cordy, she had a vision of you hurt."

"Oh, okay." We kissed gently and we relaxed and Angel told me stories of his life in LA.

**A/N: Please R&R! It makes my day! Thank you! Please let me know what you think and if you like it. I really would love the feedback. If I don't get feedback I will stop writing because I won't think anybody is reading it, making it worthless if there's no one to appreciate my work. Thank you to everyone who's read this far and I hope to keep continuing. I promise soon I will have more free time to update. **


End file.
